Calavento
Calavento (カラヴェント), also known as The one and only True God, is a Secret Final Boss debuted in Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~. He can only be battled once the player completed World Annihilator Ultra in The Ultimate Choice using all 26 new Dream Friends. In Kirby × Tamagotchi, Calavento has a total of three forms: Toddler, Adult and Completed. History Calavento is a god that was said to create the entire universe, and is also the creator of Cosmical and Yumemi Kirari. Cybrogs known as Harmonicans were banished by the Seiranian-Lexuses at the ancient times, so he created Planet Harmonica and ordered Yumemi Kirari to become their deity, thus the Harmonicans evolved into a creature that can even breed by themselves. The god was later sealed into a stack of Tokimeki Cards by a girl named Ultrian due to him having dangerous and unfathomable powers, and it would later be unsealed by Ravia. After the god was defeated by Kirby (and his friends), he reincarnate himself once more to search for a heart that he had been searching for ages (which is called "Dimension Tama Heart"), but end up crashing on another Galactic Nova and fell into a Time-Space Wormhole. He was later found by Clulutchi, who was forcefully sent to the same Wormhole (along with a Dreambakutchi). The girl touched Calavento and he reincarnated himself into an egg once more. He would later be adopted by Clulutchi until Malice von Jamba stole the egg for his ultimate plan. The god kept learning new things during his new incarnation and even learnt one thing that was never been taught over the past trillion years---"Emotion". This made Calavento gave up on combining and ruling both Pop Star and Planet Tamagotchi, but also made him even more ruthless than before, as he attacked Malice and Mysteritchi for the heart without thanked them for adopting him those days (although he still addressed Malice as his "Dad"). Later, Calavento attempted to redo his old plans, and even absorbed all Tama Hearts to evolve himself and gained the "Temporal Dragons (New shoulder pads)", the "Spacial Claws (New gauntlets) and the "Anti-matter Stampede (The legs)". Despite he keeps evolving, Void Termina (now as Void) granted new powers for Kirby (The Star Allies Sparkler) and Mametchi (Also known as "MetalMametchi"), and both of them defeated the god and disconnected the two worlds for good, thus shattering the Dimension Tama Heart. After the events, it is unknown whether Calavento reincarnated himself again or not, as witnesses said that a piece of Calavento's essence was attached to Meta Knight's Galaxia. Name Origin Calavento's name is diverted from "calendar" and "advent". When spoken in Harmonica Language, his name can be separated into "Calav Ento" and can be translated to "Eternal Love". Trivia * Calavento was originally meant to be a Tamagotchi OC (Ori-tama) named "Zetsumetsutchi", but due to his design might be too horrifying for the franchise, thus converting him into Calavento with modified shoulder pads. * Calavento, when in his perfect form, greatly resembles to Void Termina. * Calavento's theme is named "One Star, One Symphony, One Calamity ~ Searching for the Lost Smile (ひとつの星、ひとつの交響曲、ひとつの災難〜失われた笑顔を探して)", while the theme used in Lost Calavento is "Miracle Friends (ミラクルフレンズ)". * In an update in KMF+, Calavento created four underlings with the Dimension Tama Heart, thus creating Thouser (who represents his ruthless side, but end up having poor sight due to creation failure), Mineria (who represents his innocent and childish side), Zedai (who represents both his weak and strong side) and Blick (who represents his timid side). Moreover, [[Ravia|'Ravia']] (who is created from his lonely side) and Ghoul Genie (who is created from combining the Jamba Hearts with his essence) are also created by him. ** Moreover, they (besides Thouser) also represent his attack, defense and speed respectively. * In Kirby x Tamagotchi, Calavento is somehow very kind and can be grateful towards someone who first saw him (in this case, Clulutchi). Gallery Christmas God.jpg|Christmas art (with Kagamitchi) Category:Evil Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Fanon Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:God Category:Secret Final Boss Category:Villains Category:Crossover Characters Category:Extraterrestrial being Category:Void Termina the Destroyer Category:Persona Category:Antagonist Category:OC Category:FC Category:OFC Category:Boss Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Jambastion Category:Ultra World Category:Black Category:Purple Category:Gold Category:Characters with Multiple Forms Category:Soul-forms Category:Calavamily Category:Deceased Category:Evil turns good Category:Alter Friends